


未婚夫ABO

by shaoshao99



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	未婚夫ABO

1

少年趴在草地上，刚下过雨的地有些泥泞。  
泥土的腥味混着青草的清香，从下巴处传来。蔡徐坤很想去摸一把脸，因为不知是蚊子还是杂草刺到了皮肤，又痒又热，带着高温空气里凝固成白雾的闷热，向额前袭来。  
他眨了眨眼，视线从模糊变得清晰，睫毛上的一滴汗流了下来，划过画着迷彩条纹的双颊，滴到干裂的唇上。  
有点苦，有点咸。  
握着狙击枪的手有些酸了，蔡徐坤正想着教官在哪里，身后不远处砰的一声，接着是皮靴摩擦过布料的刺啦声，不知道又是哪个兵撑不住了被那个脸黑的Alpha一顿训。

“就知道Beta撑不住，下一次我见到校长一定要说服他明年别招Beta了。”  
叫麦克的教官因为生气，连着不知道是盐味还是海水味的信息素都往外冒，冲的蔡徐坤眯了眼睛。麦克今年被下调到来教新兵，算是“被贬”，因此说话都带了三分火。  
几个新兵蛋子还没开始适应强度就被安排在草地里站了一上午，现在才倒下，蔡徐坤都想为他们鼓掌。虽然被安排到趴着连狙击姿势还算轻松，他这下也有些乏了。

身后又有一个倒下的声音，麦克刚想过去踩两脚，就听到响彻前后两个训练营的午饭哨声。  
午饭时间算是休息，教官也不得训练学生。  
麦克哼了一声：“全体起立！”  
窸窸窣窣的声音从草地的各个方位传来，蔡徐坤一边集合一边想，中午不知道有没有芹菜炒牛肉。

不远处的围墙上，王子异眯着眼睛看着这群新兵，用骨节分明的手提了一下军绿色的帽子后，转头问同为教官的林彦俊：“那个皮肤白白的，眼睛下面有颗痣的，瘦的和竹竿一样的，就是我未婚夫？”  
“什么叫瘦的和竹竿一样，你看那个小翘臀，那个白白嫩嫩的手——诶王子异你打我干嘛？”林彦俊摸了摸晒成古铜色的俊脸，一点不顾及他面包味道的信息素早已四散开来。  
“你看我老婆干嘛？”王子异瞪了他一眼，眼睛直直地盯着和好友一起走向食堂的蔡徐坤。  
他穿着迷彩服，帽子把整张脸遮了一半，有些干白的嘴唇还是显得很诱人，挺翘的臀部和修长的双腿让王子异展开一个玩味的笑容。  
“你说——校长为什么就看上你做他女婿了呢？我哪点比不上你？”林彦俊看着王子异跳下墙，深处半个身子，“子异你干嘛？”  
“看老婆。”王子异头也不回，冲着食堂走。

 

2

蔡徐坤“就读”的军校是他爸办的，私立体制下招生全看他爸的主意。  
于是蔡徐坤磨了半天，才磨得他爸同意他去报名今年的Beta新生招新。  
军校一直以培养强壮的Alpha为目标，因为只有Alpha才能满足雇佣兵快速、敏捷、有力的身体素质。  
而今年，蔡校长破格招收Beta入学，希望能不拘一格降人才，赢得了Beta们的一致好评。  
但是——但是蔡徐坤是个不折不扣的omega，从十五岁分化以后，就一直带着他那股玫瑰香气的信息素，到处游乐，任谁从他身边飘过，都会点点头：是个诱人的omega。  
二十岁那年，蔡校长给蔡徐坤找好了未婚夫，教官头头王子异，长得高大威猛唇红齿白，梳着大背头，泡着薏仁水，蔡徐坤一看，很嫌弃，觉得王子异帅是帅，就是太呆板了，所以逃到新生堆里混日子，顺便观察他的未婚夫。  
但是omega怎么假装成beta呢？  
蔡徐坤摇头晃脑了半天，找了陆定昊要了好几个月的抑制剂，每个月打一次，大摇大摆地在报名表上填上自己的名字，对着招生官抛了个媚眼，顺利混入。

 

新生教官麦克是个脾气暴躁，身强体壮，脸上还带到疤的Alpha。  
都说伤疤是男人的勋章，可是他这道疤痕是因为在校期间意图猥亵一个Omega军医被对方用手术刀划伤的，然后他就在一片声讨中被降职来教新生。  
他也是那类人——高傲自大的Alpha，认为Omega就应该躲在自己身后求欢，找个Alpha保护自己的直A癌。  
蔡徐坤一直不懂自己老爸那么英明神武，为什么要把这种人留下，直到他在新兵营待了一个月，才发现麦克的确很有两手。不过一个月，Beta们先天在体格上和速度上的缺陷就已经被弥补，新兵营被正式归入“侦察营”。

不过，这一个月，别说王子异了，蔡徐坤连自己老爸都没见过，正在食堂吃饭的他，用筷子磨着碗，想着晚上遛区教官公寓一探虚实。  
他刚想着，食堂门口就传出一阵骚动，他问旁边的陆定昊什么情况，后者戴着美瞳的棕色眼睛一闪一闪：“王子异来了呗，他可是全营最火的教官，你看我旁边这些Beta，一个个眼冒金光。”  
蔡徐坤回头一看，整个新兵营，加上食堂的炒菜大妈，都伸着脖子，向门口看，一时间omega和Alpha的信息素混合，把蔡徐坤熏得头晕。  
这阵子总是这样，无端地会摇摇晃晃晕晕乎乎的，可能是还没适应这里。

王子异从那头走过来。穿着黑色训练服，短皮靴踩着大理石地板，腰间竖着黑色宽腰带，勾勒出精瘦的腰线，腰带上竖着黑色手枪，两条长腿藏在黑色皮裤下，走动的时候还能看见明显的大腿肌肉线条。无线蓝牙耳机安静地挂在他的右耳上，而那顶军绿色的帽子早就不知道被扔哪里去了。  
蔡徐坤看得发了呆，咽了口口水后，他问陆定昊：“怎么，你也看上他了？”  
陆定昊白了他一眼：“他信息素是檀香，这么老土，我怎么会看上他。”  
檀香配玫瑰，也是有些奇怪。  
蔡徐坤晃晃脑袋，看着自己的未婚夫跟着旁边那个古铜色皮肤的帅哥一起坐下。  
他定了定神，对陆定昊说：“这个月抑制剂用的猛，你还有存货吗？”  
“有，晚上给你拿去。”  
蔡徐坤点点头，开始谋划晚上的“夜闯”行动。

 

3

咬着根棒棒糖，蔡徐坤轻轻一跃，就翻了墙。  
他回头看了眼布着电网和红外线探测仪的宿舍高墙，嘟囔着下次一定要让老爸把这些都拆了。  
教官公寓很安静，也没有守夜人，偶有两盏暖黄色小灯亮着。  
他踩着小短靴，把皮带缩了缩，摸了摸胸口，钢丝还放的好好的，安心地告诉自己：没关系，被发现就说自己梦游了。  
于是，蔡徐坤一间一间地看门牌，在寂静的走廊上，只能听见时钟指针转动的声音和自己皮靴点地的声音。  
说不害怕，也是假的。他一步三回头，确定没人后微笑着准备换一层继续搜。  
砰！  
他迎面撞上了一道墙。  
不，不是墙，蔡徐坤冒着冷汗抬起头，看到麦克黑着张脸，端着一个热水瓶，穿着白色背心黑色短裤看着自己，他的嘴角下拉，抿成一条线，眼睛死死地盯着蔡徐坤，Alpha海水般带着盐味的刺鼻信息素扑面而来，蔡徐坤有些站不住了，他听着自己教官一字一句地说：  
“你在这里干嘛？跟我来。”

 

啊？不是送自己去“见官”吗？  
哦不对，他就是官。  
蔡徐坤迷茫地跟着麦克走到他的宿舍，教官公寓一人一寝，空间不小。麦克砰地关上门，又砰地一声伸出胳膊顶在蔡徐坤面前，高大的人影低下头：“你胆子不小啊？”  
这——这难道就是传说中的壁咚？  
蔡徐坤有些头晕，他下意识地弯了弯腿，想从麦克的手臂下掏出去，但是Alpha强劲的肌肉把他拎回来，整个人被撞在墙上。  
叮~脑袋碰到墙的时候，有片刻的发晕。  
“你知不知道，如果我把你送出去，你明天就得滚蛋？”  
麦克温热的混着腥气的气息喷过来，一般来说，教官都会很好地管理住自己信息素的释放，像现在这样毫无节制的，占有性的，蔡徐坤是第一次见。  
他在那个瞬间突然懂了这个人想要干嘛，刚想辩解自己的beta属性，却听见麦克说：  
“omega是不能再碰了，换个beta也是不一样的口味。”  
那个刹那，蔡徐坤伸出手想劈开他的控制，却闻到空气中一股熟悉的气味。  
玫瑰花的香味，从脖子后方的腺体轻轻飘出，带着娇柔和引人勃起的馋意。  
我操。怎么这个时候来了。  
他砰的一声，脑袋里敲响了警钟。  
今天问陆定昊要的抑制剂还没到，不会现在给我来发情期吧。  
不对啊，发情期都有好几天，怎么我没感觉呢？  
蔡徐坤回想起这两天莫名其妙的腿软，头晕，又抬头看着一脸势在必得的麦克，突然有些绝望。

“什么味道？”  
麦克这时候也发现了不属于自己信息素的味道，他刚想低头查看，就听到有人敲门。  
“麦教官？我是王子异，我奉命来把蔡徐坤带走。”  
王子异温和却坚定的声音从门外传来，麦克愣了愣，又看了眼身下的学生，往地上碎了一口：“倒霉。”

王子异来扶着蔡徐坤出宿舍的时候，后者已经没什么力气了。玫瑰香气越来越重，像雾那样厚重，绕着蔡徐坤的耳后和锁骨，陌生的檀香飘过，安抚着omega蠢蠢欲动的情绪。  
等到麦克出了视线，王子异一把横抱起蔡徐坤，边走边轻声说：“怎么？这两天没打抑制剂？现在没力气了？”  
“要你管。”蔡徐坤嘴上凶巴巴，脸和手却不由自主地往王子异衣服上靠，特别是脖子处的衣领，混着清新的檀香，烧得自己身体滚烫。

清潮袭来的时候，是从后穴满满扩张开始，双腿会不由自主地搅动，蹭着衣料不住地摩擦，玫瑰香气溢满了王子异的屋子，留下在床上不停翻滚的蔡徐坤。  
他满脸潮红，呼吸急促，似乎每喘一下气都能带出一缕花香。  
“嗯~”  
眼前的人十分高大，穿着白色短袖和黑色长裤，他有一缕头发散到了额前，他低下了头，他看着自己轻笑。  
“不要我管？可是——我是你未婚夫啊。”  
“王子异——你——嗯——”  
蔡徐坤不知道自己能做什么，他想伸出手去保住那团檀香，但是他没有力气，身下的小穴源源不断地渗着水，蜜汁像小泉那样涌出来，他红润的嘴唇一张一合，露出粉嫩的舌头。  
“要不要我帮你？”  
王子异低下头，双手护住蔡徐坤的脑袋，整个人伏在他身上，  
“要不要我趁人之危？”

 

“要。”  
话音还没落下，蔡徐坤就被吻住了，身上的人霸道又急促，舌头卷着自己舌尖狠狠地吮吸，像是要把自己的呼吸全部夺走。  
“嗯~”  
蔡徐坤轻轻喘着气，唇上留下一抹银丝。  
他睁不开眼睛，只知道抱着王子异的胳膊，他感觉对方把自己扒光了放在有些温度的床单上，伸出一根手指插进自己的肠壁。  
“嗯~痒~”  
王子异抱着蔡徐坤的脸狠狠地吻下去，左手伸出三指去扩张，他看着不着寸缕的未婚夫全身涨成粉红色，就连身下秀气的性器也早已抬头，渗着浊液。  
“好湿啊坤坤。”  
王子异，是个混蛋。  
蔡徐坤脑子不清醒地想着，完全不记得刚才是谁把自己救了下来。  
不过是从一个Alpha手里掉进另一个Alpha手里，不同的是后者有名分罢了。  
想着想着，蔡徐坤有些委屈了，他胸前的石榴籽颤抖着，他腺体散发的玫瑰香环绕着，他每被抚摸一下就能从喉咙口掉出一句能让王子异秒射的呻吟。  
王子异亲着蔡徐坤的锁骨，绕过去轻轻咬着他的腺体，一下一下地舔着，然后是乳尖、腹肌、性器。  
蔡徐坤身下小溪淙淙，沾湿了王子异的手和床单。王子异把人翻过来，结实的胸肌贴着蔡徐坤光滑的后背，他顺着脊背吻下来，然后用力地揉搓蔡徐坤结实挺翘的臀部。  
“你干嘛~你，你好讨厌，王子异，你——”  
蔡徐坤话还没说完，就感觉自己双腿被掰到一个不可思议的弧度，然后王子异带着热气狠狠地撞了进来。  
早已被开拓好、湿滑的甬道温暖地包裹住王子异，他觉得自己像在蒸桑拿。  
两种信息素混合，情欲轻易就达到高潮。  
“好紧啊坤坤······”  
“王子异你闭嘴······”  
“叫老公，乖~”  
“嗯~你快点你~”  
发情期都是迅猛的，像潮水那样把蔡徐坤整个人包裹起来。  
王子异坚挺滚烫的性器带着Alpha特有的霸道把他顶得舒服的不行，柱身被小穴吸引着，像有无数小口在吮吸。王子异的额头青筋暴起，身上朝着蔡徐坤泥泞的穴口猛烈地撞击，撞得蔡徐坤只能抱紧王子异的脖子，看着他的汗混着自己的口水滴到自己身上。  
然后蔡徐坤被吻住了，强烈不讲道理的吻，含着自己的下巴把自己整个脑袋掰过来。  
蔡徐坤被翻了过来，身体正对着王子异，他只要一低头，就能看到交合产生的白沫和自己已经泄了一次仍然挺立的性器。王子异的腹肌上满是蔡徐坤的精液，他轻笑一声，双手扶着蔡徐坤的大腿朝前顶弄，omega鲜红的乳尖肿大起来，在空气中微微颤抖。  
王子异探到了那个点，生殖腔的入口就在他马眼的前方，他感觉到蔡徐坤本能的一僵，然后他退了出来退到安全区域，继续向前插搐顶弄。  
蔡徐坤的身子被顶得弓起了弧度，他双手抓着床单，然后感觉收不到力气，便抱着王子异的胳膊整个人坐起来。  
骑乘的姿势很深入，王子异每次都能顶到生殖腔的入口，蔡徐坤坐在他的大腿上，身体一颠一颠，身下的汁水和白沫还在源源不断地流出。被操得狠了，他受不住地用指甲在王子异背后挂出痕迹，王子异眉头都不皱一下，双手捏着蔡徐坤的细腰，喘着粗气说：“坤坤，我要射了。”  
蔡徐坤这时候已经没有知觉了，他迷迷糊糊地靠在王子异肩上，感觉自己的小穴被热乎乎的精液灌满了，一点一点的，向外面流出来。

 

4

蔡徐坤醒过来的时候，身上是被车轮碾过般的酸痛，特别是下半身，还像塞着东西那样不适应。  
脖子后面是微微发红的腺体，凹凸不平的咬痕意味着临时标记。

他低头看了眼身上王子异留下的吻痕，骂了句：“拔屌无情。”  
下一秒，拔屌无情的王子异就端着冒着热气的粥走了过来。  
空气里漫着玫瑰香、檀香还有鸡肉粥的味道。  
蔡徐坤看了一眼，哟呵，还放了红枣，补血，想到这里，他本来就红润的脸颊变得更加绯红。  
“你不怕我爸开除你吗？”  
蔡徐坤一边喝着粥，一边用余光去看王子异。  
王子异穿着白色棉麻的长袖，头发散乱地飘在额前，他轻笑：“那不知道，是谁昨天晚上叫着‘好大，好热，好深’不知道是不是眼前喝粥的这个小朋友？”  
蔡徐坤被呛到了，他问：“等一下，现在已经中午了吧？为什么我能躺在这里，我不应该在——”  
“是，你应该在训练，但是我帮你请假了。”王子异顿了顿，“新兵蔡徐坤自然不能请假，但是校长的儿子就有特权。”  
“你，你告诉他们了？”  
蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，  
“你——你凭什么——”  
“你知道你做错什么了吗？”王子异凑近身子，眯着眼，“你不应该随随便便就跑到这里来，不应该没想好后路就跟着麦克回去，不应该做没准备的偷袭，要不是昨天晚上我闻到你的信息素，你现在就在麦克的床上了。”  
“所以我错在我是个omega吗？”  
蔡徐坤嘟着嘴，眼睛有些泛红，玫瑰香在空气里轻轻颤抖。

“不，错在你太弱了。”王子异坐正身子，“你现在靠的是校长的权力，靠的是我的武力，如果没有我们两个，你怎么能保全自己呢？坤坤，想要为所欲为，前提是你要强大。”  
蔡徐坤抬起有些湿润的眼眶，半晌，他轻声说：“我会变强的。”

王子异笑了笑，他摸了摸蔡徐坤的卷毛：“我相信你，毕竟你是我王子异的，未婚夫。”

 

5

当天下午，当王子异结束教学回到自己公寓的时候，蔡徐坤已经“逃逸”回宿舍了，美其名曰“自力更生”。

陆定昊看到回到宿舍的蔡徐坤，马上塞给他两支抑制剂：“兄弟，你什么情况？居然是校长的公子？你知道吗，今天麦克脸黑的不行。”

“我属性暴露了吗？”  
“没有。”

还好，王子异还是有点良心的。蔡徐坤想着，那厢一起训练的舍友和新生营的同学就走了过来，眼神里充满不屑。

“校长儿子就可以请假，不知道这种特权阶级进来干嘛。”  
“就是，大少爷就别和我们一起玩了嘛，没看到今天教官脸特别黑吗？”

蔡徐坤听着听着有些生气，但转念一想，的确如此，是自己不够实力，也是自己没有准备完全。他定了定神，准备下午继续训练。

“别听他们说的。”陆定昊拉拉他的衣袖，“话说你家房子是不是特别大啊？”  
他今天换了蓝色美瞳，蔡徐坤看着他认真的脸，不由得笑了起来。

 

下午两点开始训练，麦克还是那副高大威猛的样子，仿佛昨天意图侵犯蔡徐坤的不是他。  
“蔡徐坤，出列！”  
“到！”  
昨天干得有些猛，蔡徐坤的喉咙有些哑了。  
“声音这么小，不能接受训练强度明天就卷铺盖走人！有特权军队也容不下你！”  
“报告教官，愿意服从命令！”  
蔡徐坤提高分贝，想着今天麦克还在这里大摇大摆，一定是王子异没有去告状，麦克觉得自己劳苦功高，不会被轻易辞退，因此更加嚣张起来。

“负重二十公斤，绕树林三圈，晚饭前没跑完就不用回来了！”  
“是！”  
蔡徐坤跑到一旁，背起自己的装备，看着麦克盯着表，一声令下，就往不远处训练营的森林里开跑。

陆定昊有些可怜地看着他，被麦克一声吼：“看什么看，你也想跑啊！”  
“报告教官，没有！”  
“所有人，负重二十公斤，绕训练营，列队前进！”  
“是！”

蔡徐坤独自一个人背着二十公斤的行囊，沿着泥泞的小路跑着，他的汗水从额前滴下，后背的衣服紧紧地贴着皮肤，汗水像胶水那样把衣服勒得紧紧的。  
这对于他来说是挑战，他看了眼手表，知道自己在三圈后肯定是吃不到饭了。  
麦克在不远处看着新生跑完步，做俯卧撑和平板支撑，他偶尔瞄一眼蔡徐坤，轻蔑地继续吹哨：  
“都给我撑着，才五分钟就受不了？”

至少不能晕倒。  
蔡徐坤对自己说。

 

蔡徐坤被罚跑的事情，王子异还是从林彦俊那里听说的。  
新兵里最靓的校长的儿子，沿着树负重跑了三圈，没吃上晚饭，校长听说了也没说什么，反倒还夸麦克治兵有方。  
听到蔡徐坤没吃饭，想起他这几天发情期身体虚弱，王子异捧着自己新打包的饭就往新生宿舍冲。

王子异翻墙敲窗户的时候，蔡徐坤正在换衣服，褪下被汗水浸湿的训练服，他准备去冲个澡，一回头，王子异带着鸭舌帽，手里捧着个诱人的饭盒，在窗外朝着他笑。  
蔡徐坤看着王子异硬朗的下颚线，突然眼睛有些发红。

“你吃慢点呗。”  
王子异给蔡徐坤倒了杯水，  
“今天你给自己打抑制剂吧？那东西不好，你少打一点，身子本来就弱，还硬撑着训练。”  
番茄炒蛋，加一个鸡腿。  
王子异打的饭很简单，蔡徐坤吃得津津有味。  
“我再不好好训练，自己都觉得对不起自己。”  
蔡徐坤因着囫囵吞枣，口齿有些不清，但是刚换上的睡衣和湿漉漉的头发让王子异不由得凑近去闻他的腺体。  
“诶——你干嘛——我警告你，我现在——”  
“闻闻都不行吗？”  
王子异无辜地看着蔡徐坤，眼睛像小鹿一样纯澈。  
好吧，看在你给我送饭的份上，闻就闻吧。  
诶？你闻闻怎么还亲上了呢？  
王子异亲着蔡徐坤湿润的嘴唇，捧着他的后脑勺轻轻抚摸，亲了一会，感觉自己有些硬了，他红着脸拉开蔡徐坤，认真地看着他：  
“坤坤，明天开始我要去外面出任务了。”  
蔡徐坤愣了愣，半晌，他凑上去轻轻在王子异脸上啵唧一声：  
“注意安全。”

 

6

能成为教官，本身就是身经百战的，所以当蔡徐坤得知王子异要去出任务时，并没有想过此去的后果。

他照常训练，负重跑，俯卧撑，障碍跑，狙击练习，渐渐得，他跑树林只需要两小时了，他可以在晚饭前轻松跑回营地，也可以在拳击训练中用最快速度击倒对手。  
他不是最强壮的，也不是二头肌最突出的，但是他是最灵活的。  
就连那个一向看不起他的麦克，都在某次模拟实战中被他打倒，然后扔到了校长办公室，因着“意图侵犯学生”等多项罪名被正式开除。  
每天晚上回到宿舍，蔡徐坤会打开王子异给自己送的旺仔牛奶，王子异临走前送了很多，多到陆定昊也想来喝一杯，蔡徐坤义正言辞地拒绝了，并把旺仔牛奶锁到了柜子里面。  
陆定昊说他见色忘友，他严肃地点点头表示认可。

王子异回来那天，蔡徐坤以为会有礼炮，甚至会有欢迎仪式，可是一切都那么冰冷，仿佛那个出了三个月任务的王教官从未存在一样。  
那天，隔壁营的教官林彦俊突然在晚饭把蔡徐坤拉过来说话，这个总是说冷笑话的台湾人这次严肃得不行：  
“坤坤，你要做好准备，子异他受伤了——”  
蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，听着林彦俊描述这次枪林弹雨给王子异的胳膊和腿留下的弹痕和钢钉。

 

教官王子异被调到了医护中心，三个月的枪林弹雨让他不能再剧烈运动，也不能再出任务了。  
他成了一名军医。  
但是这并不能阻止学校医护中心的omega和beta放弃对他表示爱意的机会。  
他变得更有礼貌，小心翼翼，连拒绝都要连说好几声抱歉，硬朗的面孔显出几丝柔和来。

蔡徐坤去看他的时候，王子异正在收拾红药水和酒精棉球，他看到拎着保温杯的蔡徐坤，愣了愣，立马端着脸说：“蔡同学，有事吗？”  
“蔡——同学？”  
蔡徐坤眨眨眼，看着王子异眼里带着冷漠的疏离。  
“王子异你再说一遍。”  
“蔡同学，我是军医，没事的话不能找我看病的。”  
王子异像是下了决心，做出要赶人的手势。  
“我是你的未婚夫！”  
蔡徐坤冲上去，揪着王子异的衣领，鼻尖对着他的下颚，温热的气息喷洒在王子异的喉结上。  
王子异想伸手抱住他，但是他不能。  
“我现在只是个军医，不能像以前那样保护你了。”  
王子异轻轻搂住蔡徐坤，  
“坤坤，你喜欢的不过是那个能在麦克手下救下你的教官王子异，是那个可以保护你的未婚夫，不是现在这个连箱子都拎不起来的废物。”  
他的声音还是那样好听，却带着一丝沙哑。  
蔡徐坤伸出手环住王子异精瘦的腰：“我现在可以保护我自己了，子异，你不能不负责！”他抬起头，“你——你当时临时标记我了的！”

王子异怔住了，他处在巨大的矛盾中，半晌，他苦笑着说：“可是，我现在几乎都举不起你。”  
“坤坤，我们还是不要再见了吧。婚约的事情，我会和校长商量的。”

 

蔡徐坤不能接受，他也从未想过接受。  
如果王子异真的是那受伤后就放弃自己的懦弱男人，蔡徐坤只会觉得自己瞎了眼。但是王子异每次在医护中心往外面的训练场投注的真挚目光，却又是实实在在的。  
这天下午，医务室来了一位不速之客。  
“王医生，我特别疼，你帮我看看我是不是骨折了。”  
蔡徐坤惨白着张脸，捂着胳膊跌跌撞撞地走进医务室。  
王子异赶紧让人坐下来，仔仔细细地检查，结果检查是没检查出什么问题，被人搂着脖子抱了满怀。  
“蔡同学……”  
王子异见蔡徐坤完全没事，脸立马黑了。  
“子异～要不要和我一起去跑步呀～”  
蔡徐坤抱着人脖子不撒手，嘴唇贴着他的脸颊来来回回的磨蹭。  
“我这双腿，怎么能高强度跑步。”  
“你陪我嘛？”  
“我不是说了我们别见面了吗？”  
“你想的美！”  
蔡徐坤死死地拽着王子异，凑上去和他接吻。  
王子异慌忙把人拉开，但是蔡徐坤的细腿勾着他的腰，大腿根部蹭着他的白色医生服来回摩擦。  
“行行行，我陪你跑步，你下来。”

从那以后，训练场多了一个人。  
一开始王子异跑得很慢，蔡徐坤就跟着他，跑完三圈需要半个小时。  
过了一周，王子异跑完三圈只需要十分钟。蔡徐坤看着他扶着大树根喘息，凑上去亲了一口。  
“王医生，你好棒。”  
王子异在模糊的视线里找到蔡徐坤，看着他绯红的脸露出一个浅浅的笑。

 

7

三个月后，蔡徐坤又跌跌撞撞地跑到医务室，王子异习惯了他这种伎俩，连眼都不抬一下：“我忙着，你自己坐下吧。”  
与平时不同，蔡徐坤红着张脸，脚步飘飘就往王子异身上撞。玫瑰香的信息素散满了整个医务室，王子异像是想到了什么，转过身看着蔡徐坤跌在自己怀里，omega泪光盈盈的眼眸看过来，扯着衣领向自己张开红润的双唇：  
“子异，我是不是发烧了呀，为什么这么热……”  
王子异把他放在床上，立马关门关窗拉窗帘，顺便还在门口竖了“今日休息”的牌子。回过头，蔡徐坤的双腿夹着医务室的白床单来回磨蹭腿根，轻轻的呻吟从喉咙口漫出，玫瑰香刺激着王子异的神经。  
“这个月打抑制剂了吗？”  
王子异把人抱在怀里，亲了亲他滚烫的脸颊。蔡徐坤往他的衣服里面蹭，呼着热气的声音在耳畔炸开：  
“I need a doctor.”

 

如果你这时候透过窗帘的缝隙往屋子里看，你可能会为这场情事而脸红。

白大褂还挂在王子异的身上，下身却是一丝不挂。粗长的性器在omega的身下来来回回的插入，退出，紧接着是更深的顶弄。白沫交合的地方流出绵绵不断的汁液，蔡徐坤挺立的性器泄了好几次，白浊布满了王子异的腹肌。  
王子异顶到了生殖腔的入口，他喘着粗气去舔蔡徐坤的耳垂和腺体：“坤坤，可以吗？”  
蔡徐坤闭着眼睛，口水流到了锁骨上，他被顶地迷迷糊糊，感觉自己的小穴被塞得满满的，里面那个东西还想往里面顶，骚痒的感觉从下身传上来。  
在情潮里的omega轻轻点头，Alpha顶入了生殖腔，射精成结的时候，王子异看到蔡徐坤睁开眼睛，细细白白的胳膊勾着自己的脖子，玫瑰香和檀香的气息混在一起，大脑像是在蒸拿房里一样晕热。

如果你看得再仔细一点，就能看到王医生和蔡同学无名指上一模一样的香奈儿指环。  
小小的，金色的，没有钻石也没有镶边。  
只有，未婚夫的承诺。

 

 


End file.
